


The Wolf in the Mirror

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Theonsa Week 2021 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at humour, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: If Theon dared to video her again and send it to her family, Sansa swore he would be sleeping on the sofa until the next full moon.For the prompt: Moon
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: Theonsa Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Theonsa Week





	The Wolf in the Mirror

Sansa took a deep breath of the crisp air and let out a sigh of contentment. She loved nights like these, nights where the stars shone brightly and the moon had yet to rise. They were nights where she could savour her heightened senses, before the wolf took over.

“Sansa!” Theon called from the kitchen door behind her, “Sansa! Come on, you don’t want to destroy your dress. You  _ like  _ that dress.”

Unfortunately her husband was right, Sansa did like her dress and she would be upset if she tore this one. Theon wouldn’t let her live it down either, not after she had complained so much the last time it had happened.

She reluctantly entered the house and shrugged off her dress, uncaring of her nakedness. She had never been overly modest, growing up in a house full of wolves did that to you, 

“Promise you won’t film me again,” Sansa looked her husband in the eye, “I can’t deal with Arya’s giggling, just because  _ she _ runs wild through the woods and comes back covered in mud, instead of choosing to curl up in front of the fire and nap.”

Theon grinned, “But it was so adorable when you scared yourself awake with your own fart.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow, “If you film me and send it to your group chat you think I don’t know about, the one containing Jeyne and Satin and  _ my mother _ , then I swear to the Seven, the Old Gods, and the Drowned, that you will be sleeping on the sofa until at least the next full moon.”

“You’ll miss my cuddles.”

“Will I? But I could replace you so easily with Squiddy, he’s big enough.”

Theon gasped in betrayed horror, “You wouldn’t!”

“I would.”

The first twinges of pain started in her muscles, the signal that her transformation was about to begin. 

Sansa never remembered much of her transformation, her brain blocked it away, but she could always recall that blanket that settled over her thoughts. Everything always seemed so much easier and less worrisome as a wolf.

And then suddenly her eyesight had filled and her nose had sharpened and she was a wolf. 

“Hey there,” Her mate said softly, bending down and offering his hand for her to sniff, “How are you doing?”

Sansa sniffed his hand, taking in the comforting scent that clung to his skin. It was a scent she had always adored, even before she knew what he truly was to her. She wagged her tail, and tilted her head when she was done, to let him know that she was ready to play. 

Well trained human that he was, he immediately grabbed the rubber ball that was waiting on the side and threw it straight out of the open door.

Sansa’s paws barely touched the ground she ran so fast after it. The wind rushed through her fur, and the smells of the outdoors filled her nose, and over it all the moon looked down lovingly on her.

She brought the ball back, and her human picked it up to throw it, again, and again, and again, until she was panting hard and decided that she would much rather nap than play any longer. She was not a puppy any more after all, and naps were an important part of her day. Especially naps combined with belly rubs and ear scritches. 

She padded through to the soft bed that awaited her in the living room, the bed that was solely  _ hers _ . She was just about to curl up and sleep when something caught her eye, something in the corner of the room. 

There was another wolf in her house. Sansa could not smell them, but she knew they were there as she could  _ see  _ them.

They were fluffy, with red fur and blue eyes. Colouring that obviously could not be trusted when combined with the lack of smell. Colouring that probably meant they were trying to infiltrate Sansa’s home and steal her place!

It could not be allowed.

She flattened her ears to her skull and started to growl at the wolf, warning it to leave her home. To her horror though, the other wolf started to growl at her too!

It was very rude. It could not be allowed to continue.

She started to stalk forwards, closer and closer to the invader. She was ready to pounce, and leapt at the wolf, only to hit something cold and solid.

The invader was contained behind some kind of barrier! 

It was sneaky and rude and Sansa would not rest until the wolf came out for a fair fight. 

She started to bark, and howl, and her human came running at the noise.

“What’s wrong Sansa?” He called, frantic and almost sliding on the floor with his fluffy sock covered feet, “What is it- Oh.  _ Oh _ . Not this again.”

He sighed, and did not seem scared at all of the other wolf in the room. Either her human was stupidly brave, or an idiot. 

Or both. That was also a distinct possibility.

Sansa kept howling and growling at the other wolf, right up until somehow her human made them disappear. It was like magic. One moment the wolf was there, the next it was gone, replaced by a soft looking cloth pattered with fruit.

“There you are, the bad wolf is all gone.” Her human soothed, gently patting the top of her head, “You are safe, you did a good job protecting us.”

Sansa preened under his praise, she had defended her home and her human, and for that she deserved all the belly rubs in the world. 

And if her human’s face was enough to go off, he thought so too.

* * *

Sansa woke up with a groan and stretched out limbs that ached from the strain of different muscles being used.

“Please tell me you didn’t film that.” She moaned, flinging an arm over her face to cover her embarrassed flush, “Please.”

She could hear the smile on Theon’s face, “Don’t worry, you won’t need Squiddy to cuddle you in bed tonight.”

Sansa breathed out a sigh of relief, “Good.”

She heard the soft clink of a tray being set down on the table, and gentle hands started to card through her hair, detangling it with a precise care.

“Jeyne will be banished to the sofa for the foreseeable future though,” Theon said with a laugh, “She sent a video of Robb lying in the bathtub and howling when she refused to bathe him.”

A grin pulled up the corners of Sansa’s lips, she would look forward to watching that and laughing at her brother later. For now though, she was quite content to have the aches of transformation soothed away by Theon’s tender care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
